hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Wray
Benjamin Wray is the second and current president of Buddhaland. He was originally the first mayor of Turtle Bend, then the governor of the state of Capital, until resigning when he became the vice-president of Madilyn Wray, the first president of Buddhaland. Elected Offices Mayor of Turtle Bend Wray was the first mayor and was at the inauguration of Madilyn Wray the day that Buddhaland was founded. January 31, 2016 was the day when Buddhaland was founded and Turtle Bend was created. As mayor, Wray bult several buildings as mayor in Turtle Bend. Wray resigned from Mayor of Turtle Bend to Governor of the Capital State on March 25, 2016. Governor of Capital Wray became the Governor of Capital on March 26, 2016. While governor, Wray worked alongside Madilyn Wray heavily from March-June 2016. On June 11, 2016, Wray resigned from governor as Madilyn Wray announced that he was going to be the Vice President starting June 12, 2016. Vice President of Buddhaland As part of the Republican Party, he became the Vice President of Buddhaland on June 12, 2016. Wray inspired the idea of the Weather Center of Buddhaland and was established the following day, as Rainstorm Alex battered the country. Both Madilyn and Benjamin Wray visited Turtle Bend after the storm, declaring a state of emergency in the town, one of only four states of emergencies declared in Buddhaland. Nearing the end of Madilyn Wray's term of president, Benjamin Wray announced his running for president for the first election in recorded history of Buddhaland. Ryan Wray also decided to run for president, but lost. He became Wray's running mate after the election. President of Buddhaland On September 24, 2016 Wray announced he would run for president. He ran against Ryan Wray for president in the election and won by a landslide. Wray chose his opponent Ryan Wray as his Vice-president. Wray has declared three state of emergencies: In November 2016, an invasion of coyotes prompted a state of emergency and federal emergency. In December 2016, a major flood overflowed the banks of Wray Creek, killing a lot of wildlife. The capital was moved to Wild Boar Passing for a few weeks until Turtle Bend was deemed safe. In January 2017, Wray declared another federal emergency and state of emergency when the waters of Wray Creek were contaminated after a tornado. The water was also rising fast due to ruts from tractor tires. The tornado was rated EF2 on the BTS (Buddhaland Tornado Scale). Construction workers were placed to work on the creek to drain the ruts and filter the water. In January 2017, Benjamin Wray was re-elected to a second term that will expire on May 28, 2017. On March 12, 2017, Wray signed a new law in that a president can run for more than two terms, only in the case that is consecutively. Wray also declared a federal emergency in Turtle Bend when an EF5 tornado tore through downtown. Wray ran for his third term in the May 2017 election. Polls easily showed he would win over his opponent, Kaitlyn Wray. Former president, Madilyn Wray, was selected as the running mate once again, after Ryan Wray was impeached. On May 7, the same day of the election, Wray declared a federal emergency as Wray Creek had been completely flooded by Rainstorm Benjamin. An EF1 tornado also came with the storm, damaging a dog house and knocking down several tree-like plants. Wray also invested into making a new national anthem for the country of Buddhaland, making Go-karts available for getting around, and paving roads with gravel.